8 Inches
by cloudy97
Summary: ZUTARA A tribute fic to part of Chapter 8 of "Midsummer Madness". Zuko's POV on Katara, concubines, and length. Rated M for themes and language.


**Hi, it's me (again) and I just got this idea for a drabble stuck in my head after reading this part of "Midsummer Madness" by Burning Ice. **

" "_Bring that to Omashu, Tell the Avatar if he doesn't comply to our demands, we'll kill his girl . . . or worse."_

"_I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara dug through her mind for a lie, "Katara? She is headed to the Fire Nation already. He won't recognize anything, I'm the Fire Lord's concubine, Salacina, a gift from the Northern Water Tribe."_

_The leader looked skeptical, "You're a little young looking to be a concubine."_

_Katara drew herself up to her full height and tried to sound insulted, "I'm fifteen and a half!! I'm almost of marrying age!!"_

"_Boss, if she ain't the Avatar's girl we got to let the men in the fire nation know to look for her." His second said, still holding Katara's decapitated hair loop._

"_Okay, how big is he?"_

"_What?" Katara asked, blushing._

"_How big? A concubine would know, the avatar's girlfriend wouldn't."_

_Katara tried to remember how large he had felt when he was pressed against her, asleep, "Eight inches." It was an educated guess._

"_Drop your pants, Prince Zuko." He ordered._

"_No!! She's right, she's right!" Zuko roared, "What the fuck are you playing at?!"_

_Their boss grabbed Katara's Kris knife off the ground, grabbed her and held the wavy blade to her throat, "I'm not playing!! Do it or I'll give her another cut on her other cheek to the first." He grabbed Katara's face and drew her blade across her cheek, collecting the blood that was already dripping from her arrow cut and then licking it off her blade in a way that seemed to mean more to Zuko than to her because he glared and yelled again._

"_I wont Fucking give you the chance!!"_

"_I believe I gave you an order, Prince Zuko." Katara felt the blade against her neck again and she whimpered softly._

_Zuko's eyes locked onto the blade, her whimper seemed to convince him though, and he reached for his belt. Shucking out of his pants, he started working on his underwear, unwinding the cloth._

_The men started jeering and elbowing each other, and even in the twilight, Katara could see Zuko blushing. She started to avert her eyes, but then realized the men were watching her reaction as much as his. She kept her gaze squarely on him, she was almost of marrying age after all, and the Water Tribe was not a modest race._

_"She was right, Okay?!" Zuko gestured, and then began adjusting his wrappings._

_"Oi, okay Salacina, guess you are the prince's whore." then he grinned."_

**It's basically the same scene as above, but from Zuko's POV. Hope you like it! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were trapped. Surrounded by Ozai supporters, no weapons, and they were threatening to kill Katara! I could tell she was making up a lie as she went along, but what she made up was surprising.

"I'm not his girlfriend! Katara? She is headed to the Fire Nation already. He won't recognize anything, I'm the Fire Lord's concubine, Salacina, a gift from the Northern Water Tribe."

My mind instantly fell into the gutter at that, I imagined Katara under me, moaning and calling out my name.

_Zuko, you fool!,_ I thought, _You have a girlfriend remember Mai?, _but I could not get the picture out of my head, and I was only vaguely aware of what was going on with Katara and the supporters until-

"Okay, how big is he?"

_WHAT?! _I screamed in my mind, _WHAT ARE THEY PLAYING AT?!, _but I knew it was a decent question.

"What?" Katara asked, blushing.

"How big? A concubine would know, the avatar's girlfriend wouldn't."

For a moment I was worried that she would say something ridiculous, like 3 inches, or even 2 inches, and then I heard her.

"Eight inches."

I had never actually measured myself, but she seemed to be around the right mark.

"Drop your pants, Prince Zuko." He ordered.

"No, she's right, she's right!", I practically roared. I finally felt the need to speak my mind, "What the fuck are you playing at?!" I wasn't afraid of them or anything, but how would you like to drop your pants in front of someone you lik-a really good friend of the opposite gender?

Their boss grabbed Katara's Kris knife off the ground, grabbed her and held the wavy blade to her throat, "I'm not playing!! Do it or I'll give her another cut on her other cheek to the first." He grabbed Katara's face and drew her blade across her cheek, collecting the blood that was already dripping from her arrow cut and then licking it off her blade in a way that was very similar to Azula, and I barely repressed a shudder.

"I wont Fucking give you the chance!!"

"I believe I gave you an order, Prince Zuko." I heard Katara whimper as he gently pressed the blade to her throat. My eyes stayed on the blade, and I began to undress, I couldn't let anything happen to Katara. The other supporters started jeering and elbowing each other, and I tried not to blush, even though Katara's eyes never left my body.

"She was right, Okay?!" I gestured to my, um, package, and started to rewrap my underwear as fast as I could.

"Oi, okay Salacina, guess you are the prince's whore." then he grinned.

Why did I keep getting these mental images?! Katara was just a friend, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? Great, terrible, so-so, just hate Zutara? Well you can review and tell me all about it! **

**DISCLAIMER ****– I do not own "Avatar- The Last Airbender", or "Midsummer Madness". I just really enjoy the two. All I own right now is a banana- or not *guilty smile***

**-cloudy97 **


End file.
